kingversefandomcom-20200214-history
The King Family
The King Family is a large family headed by Adrian King , a man over a hundred years old who looks to be in his fifties or sixties, and who has amassed a fortune worthy of, well, kings. Much about Adrian is shrouded in mystery, including his actual age, his family beyond his descendants, and how he came to be so wealthy. Members of the family are organized into 'branches', each one with notable features, and each one with different 'talents', or things they are more likely to be talented at than other branches of the family. Every member of the family has at least one 'talent', in addition to a talent for martial arts. In addition to their 'talents', some members of the family are bestowed with special abilities, minor traits that could just be intuition or intellect, but believed by the community to be supernatural in nature (a detail yet to be confirmed by the author). King Family Traits Distinguishing features of the King family include: *Some form of blond hair. *Eyes that are blue, green, or grey, or a mix thereof. *A talent for martial arts, and at least one other thing. *A small stature and slender build, needing to work hard to build muscle. *Heightened senses and stronger bodies and muscles. *Fast recovery time from illness and injuries. **Few members of the family will develop scars, even from events that would normally scar severely. *Powerful immune system. *All biological members are male. *Excellent reflexes. *High flexibility. In addition to this, it has been revealed that some members of the family lack the ability to 'go down' without medical repercussions. King Family Branches The different branches of the King family are easily distinguished from the rest by a single factor: their hair color. Each branch has a different hair color from the rest, and those within those branches have a tendency for the same eye color and similar talents and abilities. Platinum-blonds The platinum-blonds are the most prominent branch of the family so far, with hyperactive members who are often good at anything they attempt to do, and tend to have a wide variety of talents. This branch finds itself sitting at the top where the abilities are concerned, with more members being born with one or developing one later in life than any other branch. Their eyes are often a mix of blue, green, and grey (at once), and if it isn't, it is generally either icy blue or a richer blue, such as azure or royal blue. Other characteristics: *Major sweet tooths - most platinums can down sweets like there's no tomorrow. *Dislikes fizzy drinks (in general). *Massive energy levels. Notable family members: * Adrian King *Alexander "Xander" King * Matthew "Matt" King * Colton "Colt" King Sandy or Dirty-blonds The sandy-blonds have a tendency to come off as aloof and distant, and often rude. Their talents often deal with cooking, mechanics, technology, writing, mathematics, and the sciences, and are rarely of the creative kind. Their gift with martial arts is often stronger than the other branches' talent for it. Their eyes are generally grey, or blue-grey. Outside of the platinums, they're the most likely to develop the ability to interfere with abilities or know when lied to. Notable family members: * Callum "Cal" King * Travis King * Greyson King * Henry King Strawberry-blonds The strawberry-blonds have energy levels that rival the platinum-blonds, and their hyperactivity and desire for pranks and jokes often leads to trouble. Their goofiness earns them friends quickly, as does their tendency towards creative talents, such as art, music, and writing. Their eyes are often green, or blue-green. Outside of the platinums, they're the most likely to develop the ability to read eyes. Notable family members: *Dashiel "Dash" King Golden-blonds The golden-blond kings are athletic and social, and their talents often turn towards sports and physical activities. Their eyes are almost always a bright blue in color. Outside of the platinums, they're the most likely to develop the instinct ability. Notable family members: * None are known at this time King Family Abilities A few members of the King Family - but not many - have 'abilities', which often seem supernatural in nature, though whether or not this is true has yet to be confirmed. Most abilities, the King must be born with, though the author has hinted that it can be developed or adapated later on in life. Some members, their Abilities don't necessarily work all the time when it's used on someone close to them. *It is mentioned that Cal most likely developed the ability to interfere with lie-detection due to having to lie so much to protect himself and his brothers, and not born with it. *Xander's Lie-Detection often fails on his close friends and family members - the people he cares about most. Lie-Detection: The most common ability, this allows those who have it to know if someone is lying. Eye-read: One of the rarest abiltiies, this allows those who have it to 'read' people's eyes. Often, this does little more than tell what their current emotions are, or if they're honest or not, but it's been shown in some cases to be able to allow the King to read the other person's thoughts, knowing exactly what is going through their head. *The most notable case in the published chapters so far was when Xander knew Dylan planned on cheating on him and sleeping with a classmate due to Xander's refusal to, seeing Dylan make the decision in his eyes. Instinct: Also reffered to as 'the gut', this is almost like a sixth-sense to those who have it, allowing them to often know things one ordinarily wouldn't know. Commonly, it's for small things, and can be written off like a regular gut feeling someone would have, but some members can seemingly know things one would need to be psychic for. *The only member confirmed so far to have the 'gut' is Colt King, and he references it commonly. An example of the 'psychic' part is seeing James and Cody, and knowing that James had been sexually abusing Cody, despite there being no outward signs of it. Ability Interference: The rarest of all of the abilities, this allows the one who has it to interfere with other abilities used on them. Commonly, this is only a slight interference, and must either be used intentionally, or must be turned off, and often only works on one ability. *Only confirmed members to have it so far are Adrian King and Callum "Cal" King, the former able to interfere with any, the latter with lie-detection and eye-read. Weather: A develop-only ability, the few Kings with scars often mention knowledge of weather before it happens, sometimes contradicting the weather forecast. This is usually described as a feeling from the scars themselves. *One such case was Xander King, who was able to determine exactly how much rain would fall, despite the skies being clear and the forecast calling for no rain in the schedule. He could even tell when it would happen, though this - and his preciseness - is rare among those with the Weather ability. Lost Kings The Lost Kings are the Kings and their descendants who left the family 20-30 years before the story began, over whether or not homosexuals should be allowed in the family. The Lost Kings who left the family supported them, while those who remained did not. "Lost King" commonly refers to their children, and are called "Lost''"'' because most of them were lost to the system due to the "Family Curse", their parents often dying before they reach adolescence. In recent years, Adrian has been seeking them out, to see if they would like to be a part of the family, throwing his full support behind any gay Lost Kings, much to the distaste of the family.